


Sibilate

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: 2019 Kinktober [7]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Teasing, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: Loki wants to see if you react to heat the same way you react to cold





	Sibilate

Your back arched, leaving the bed in a sharp curve leaving only your shoulders and feet braced against the mattress, as you hissed with your eyes closed and fingers twisted in the satin sheets. The sharp warmth at your breast dulled slightly before another few beads of liquid heat dropped next to it, making you hiss again. They dried, pulling your sensitive skin slightly before more drizzled along your breasts and down your abdomen. You peeked an eye open, looking at the tall, lithe man, dark hair falling in his face as his bright green eyes fixed on your face, watching you intently.

“Is this better than ice, pet?” asked Loki lowly, mirth and mischief evident on his face.

“J-just as good,” you replied in gasps as he poured more wax along your abdomen before dribbling more along your breasts, concentrating on one of your nipples until it was covered. You squirmed and writhed, whimpering and moaning as you squeezed your legs together to alleviate the need you had. A slight touch followed, cooling your skin, bringing goosebumps. You looked down and saw his finger tracing along the cooled lines and drops of wax. 

“You know, I’m curious on what this will feel like for you when it’s time to remove it,” he mused, a slender finger flicking a rather large droplet. The force was light but enough to detach it, making you gasp.

“Oh, it will be fun, won’t it pet. Then when you’re all clean, I’ll fuck your needy cunt, making you come again and again.”

His words made you whimper but it turned into a cry when he dripped wax along your thighs. 

“Hope you’re ready for a long night. You’re clearly enjoying this and so am I.”

He grasped your hand and brought it to his hard bulge hidden beneath the black trousers he wore.

“Who needs sleep,” you gasped, hand squeezing him as he continued to drop liquid heat along your skin.


End file.
